Fuma Shuriken (weapon)
.]] The Fuma Shuriken , also known as Ninja Star, Ninja Shuriken, Magic Shuriken, Pinwheel and Fuuma, is a recurring throwing weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually the strongest throwing weapon in the game, being an upgrade from the Shuriken. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Fuma Shuriken (also known as Ninja Shuriken or Hellwind Shuriken) is a throwing weapon for Edge, that deals heavy damage. It can be bought at Kokkol's Forge and the Lunar Ruins for 50,000 gil a piece and found in the Sealed Cave. This weapon is metallic. In the Easy Type version, its attack power was increased to 100. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Fuma Shuriken is a throwing weapon that can be thrown by Edge and it can be found inside the Sealed Cave. It has an attack power of 100 and a accuracy of 99. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Fuma Shuriken can be bought from Tradingway outside of the Lunar Whale and in Crystal Depths B1 for 50,000 gil. They have an Attack power of 80 and can be thrown by Edge through the Throw command and Gekkou through the Shuriken command. Final Fantasy V Fuma Shuriken (also called Pinwheel or MagiShuriken) can be thrown by Ninjas. It can be bought in the Phantom Village for 25,000 gil and found in Castle Exdeath's twelfth floor. Final Fantasy VI Fuma Shuriken (also called Ninja Stars) can be thrown by Shadow. They have an attack power of 132. They can be bought in Thamasa in the World of Ruin for 500 gil each, or dropped from Ninjas. Final Fantasy VII The Magic Shuriken (mistranslated from Fuma Shuriken) is a powerful weapon for Yuffie. It has 64 Attack, 113 Hit Rate, Dexterity +10, and three single materia slots. It can be bought for 8,000 gil in Junon (disc 2/3), or found in Wutai in Godo's house. Final Fantasy XI Fuma Shuriken is throwable by Ninjas. They can be crafted, bought, or dropped by the Sozu Sarberry enemy. Final Fantasy XIV A long ranged Ninjutsu attack for Ninja performed by executing any one mudra in isolation. Final Fantasy Tactics Fuma Shurikens (Magic Shuriken in the PS version) can be thrown by Ninjas after they learn to throw Shuriken for 50 JP. They can be poached from Ahriman (common). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fuma Shuriken has an attack power of 15 and can inflict Poison and Paralysis upon attacking. It can be bought for 28,000 gil on the 40F of the Mysterious Lighthouse. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Ninja Star is Tristam's weapon of choice. It is a shoot-elemental weapon that can inflict Poison and Paralyze. It has limited ammo, and is thrown as Tristam's normal attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions II While not formally appearing, the Fuma Shuriken appears as part of the artwork for Edge. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Fuma Shuriken is a level 85 throwing weapon that grants +59 Attack and -36 Bravery. It also grants EX Mode Absorption +20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fuma Shuriken is a level 60 throwing weapon that provides -35 Bravery, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% EX Force Absorption. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Rising Sun, Bismarck Spine, and Vision's Desire x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Fuma Shuriken is an item that is used during Battle Music Sequences. It activates when an enemy is below 50% HP and deals a low amount of damage. It is obtained randomly after competing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Fuma Shurinken is an item that can be used in Battle Music Sequences. It activated when monster's HP falls below 50% and deals low damage. It is randomly obtained after completing a Music Stage. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Live A Live The Fuma Shuriken appears in both the Bakumatsu and Final chapters. They are consumable attack weapons that deal random damage. Gallery FF4-FumaShuriken.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV DS Fuma Shuriken.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Fuma Shuriken.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Pinwheel.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Fuma Shuriken - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Fuma Shuriken.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Fuma Shuriken - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FF7 Magic shuriken.jpg|Magic Shuriken in Final Fantasy VII, Ultimania artwork. MagicShuriken-ffvii-yuffie.png|''Final Fantasy VII, in-game render. FFT Fuma Shuriken.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. MQNinjaStar.PNG|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Ninja Star Battle Graphic.png|Ninja Star in battle in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Ninja Star Artwork.jpg|Artwork in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Fuma-Shuriken.jpg|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFLTnS Edge Artwork.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. DFFOO Fuma Shuriken (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFVI). DFFOO Fuma Shuriken (VII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFVII). PFF Fuma Shuriken Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFT. PFF Fuma Shuriken Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFT. FFAB Fuma Shuriken SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFT. FFAB Fuma Shuriken SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFT. FFAB Magic Shuriken FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. FFRK Fuma Shuriken SoM.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI/SoM. FFRK Fuma Shuriken FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Fuma Shuriken FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Magic Shuriken FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Fuma Shuriken FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFBE Fuma Shuriken.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Throwing Category:Offensive items